


Imperfect Memories

by bepsi-chan (blubberbutt_curdlemilk)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blubberbutt_curdlemilk/pseuds/bepsi-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is deathly afraid of coasters, but when Hinata asks him to ride every coaster at the closest amusement park, Kageyama finds himself pre-ordering the tickets and enduring the relentless barrage of the ride of death.</p><p>In other words, an amusement park thing where Kageyama goes out of his comfort zone to see Hinata happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coincidence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coincidence/gifts).



 

 

Regret was all he could feel. Why did he agree to this? Perhaps, it was because Hinata’s face looked so excited at the sheer idea of going there. He got distracted. No, that wasn’t the right word. He was deceived by that stupid face. That sounded right. Kageyama gazed down at the preordered tickets, his eyes narrowed at it. What had he gotten himself into?

 

* * *

 

 

He got up as early as possible, not because he wanted to, but because sleep was rather impossible with his nerves. How could anyone get sleep with all this fear piling on top? It was a task only someone with a high-level of concentration could do. Kageyama had once thought he was capable of that ultimate level of concentration, but after last night, it seemed he had overestimated himself.

The tickets were all printed out and ready to go, and he promised Hinata to meet up in front of Sakanoshita Store, where they would have meat buns for breakfast. Well, if they were open at six in the morning. He doubted it, and quickly packed something quick. It was just a small meal, eggs and milk, but it was something, he supposed. Besides, that dumbass Hinata would probably assume the store would be open. Hinata should be lucky to have someone as thoughtful as he was.

So, with a look of fear mixed with pride, lunchboxes and tickets in hand, Kageyama walked to the store. He paused for a moment, glancing at the mirror. He stared at himself, then tentatively tried to smile. No wonder people thought he looked scary. Maybe, he should practice that. And, with that, he hurried out. He doubted Hinata was waiting for him, but he could wait. Besides, the destination wasn’t really the safest place in the world.

 

* * *

 

When Kageyama saw Hinata waiting, he felt a little shocked. Well, he supposed Hinata did have far more energy than he did. But, when he saw a lunchbox in his hand, he felt his eyes widen a little. He gazed down at two in his hands, and he felt his face flush a bit. He shouldn’t have made more food. There was no point. But, despite his sudden stop, Hinata saw him from the distance, quickly waving him over. Kageyama felt his blood run cold. He couldn’t believe he brought this all upon himself.

“Kageyama! Hurry up! You printed out the tickets, right? You said you would.”

“Of- yeah. Of course, I did. Naturally.”

He sounded more like a dumbass right now than Hinata ever did.

Hinata gave a puzzled look, but quickly ran up to Kageyama when the other wasn’t moving quite as quickly as he’d like. “What are you lingering around for? We still need to walk to the place. You know how long the lines are. We need to get to the best ones early, so we don’t have to wait as long.”

After a brief pause, Kageyama nodded without a word. _But, what if I don’t want to go to the best ones? What if I want to wait for a long time?_ Those were stupid questions, but those were the ones that continued to go through his head. So, instead, he asked, “When did you pack your little thing?”

“Oh, this? My mom packed it for me when I told her I was going to go with you. She made me breakfast too, because apparently convenience stores don’t make meat buns that early.” Hinata couldn’t wait to eat his own lunch, so when he noticed two in Kageyama’s hands, he gave a curious look. “How come you have two?”

_Crap. What do I say? I can’t just give it to him. That’s stupid._

“It’s not for you, dumbass. I packed two for me. One for breakfast and one for lunch. Obviously.”

_Nailed it._

Hinata smiled a bit, almost knowingly before he waved it off. “Yeah, that’s because you eat a lot. You just want to eat the food all by yourself. You’re selfish, Kageyama.” He flattened his hair , making a pouty face with his upper lip jutting out as he lowered his voice. “Not for you, dumbass,” he imitated, his lips breaking into a wide grin at the end. Kageyama reached up to squish Hinata’s head, but he decided to let it go. This was Hinata’s fun day, and Kageyama didn’t want to ruin it or anything. So, instead, he huffed a little, and then looked away. “Just get your ticket and shut up.”

“Yes sir!”

 

* * *

 

The walk there was nice. It was normal enough for Kageyama to forget where they were even going, and Hinata was bouncing around excitedly. For a long time, Kageyama pretended Hinata was just excited for a game, but at one point, he let that slip, and Hinata stared at him for a very long time. After that, he just pretended there was no reason at all for Hinata to be excited. That was the easiest to manage. He kept close, finishing one lunchbox as he regretfully held the other. He really didn’t want to eat eggs again for lunch, but he had his pride to check on, so he held onto that last lunchbox.

“Finally! Look, you can hear the way everyone’s screaming, ‘gwahh,’ right? Doesn’t it sound exciting?”

Yes, he really could, but it didn’t sound like anything to be amazed at. It sounded like horrifying cries for help, actually. But, he didn’t say that aloud. He didn’t want to make it obvious. He stood at the entrance, filing into the front gate as he held out his ticket reluctantly. Hinata was bouncing excitedly, almost jumping way too high to be normal, but no one else seemed to mind. He watched as the ticket was taken from his hands, and he knew he was in this, now. There was no turning back. He took in a deep breath, then quickly reached for Hinata’s hand.

“I don’t want to lose you in the crowd.”

“Okay. I don’t want to lose you, either.”

 

* * *

 

The first ride was apparently the least scary out of all the famous rollercoasters. In Kageyama’s eyes, it still looked frightening. Horribly intimidating. Hinata was practically hopping around in the face of danger, and Kageyama held onto his hand, practically crushing it.

“Kageyama, aren’t you excited? You’ll get to be at the highest place on the roller coaster soon, and that would be the best!”

The way he yelled at him out of pure adoration made Kageyama smile a little, but that didn’t make all of this any less scary.

This was why he avoided amusement parks for so long. He had avoided every single one that Kitagawa Daiichi tried to thrust upon him, avoided any field trip. Even with the Karasuno Volleyball team, he avoided anytime an amusement park was mentioned. He either steered the conversation away, or tried to make up an excuse so he wouldn’t have to go.

Which was why Hinata should be thankful that Kageyama even decided to go at all. He was going because Hinata asked him to, and yet, Hinata was entirely oblivious to the fact that he could not ride any of the rides here. He gazed over at the ride as the current riders got on. This was certainly going to be hell. He reluctantly let Hinata drag him along, pretending he was only lingering back because his feet hurt.

“Well, if you go on the roller coaster, your feet won’t hurt.”

“Dumbass, I know that.”

 

* * *

 

There was no way that this coaster was the least scary out of all the famous coasters. There was absolutely no way. He could still feel the way his head whipped back, unable to pull himself in as he tried to curl up. He felt safer with the ground close by, and this was definitely like dying. If anything, this was the closest to dying he would ever get without dying, he was certain. But, then again, that bit wasn’t for certain either. He heard of some people dying on the roller coaster because the safety belts weren’t tight or because the coaster stopped too suddenly. A lot of people got serious injuries, and he even hear of one man who became deaf in one ear because he turned his head as the coaster made its way down.

Kageyama was certain he was going to die. He gripped the handles with a death grip, his eyes shut tight as he tried not to see. He could feel his skin practically float due to the pressure, and he didn’t know what to think. He took a quick glance towards Hinata, and the other was screaming in excitement. He was definitely brave. There was no doubt about it. He could see the way Hinata’s hand reached for the air, and in a way, he understood the sentiment. This was the few chances that he would be able to be at the highest place without anyone stopping him. The way Hinata’s lips were pulled into a wide smile as he screamed and laughed was beautiful. His mind was pulled from the look, though, as soon as the ride came to a halt. He had been frightened the whole time, but the way Hinata smiled made him feel a little better about coming here at all. He watched as Hinata jumped out of the cart, gazing back with a wide grin.

“Wasn’t it good? But, don’t worry, it gets better. You didn’t even scream on this one, so the other one will make you scream. I promise.”

That was a promise Kageyama hoped Hinata couldn’t keep.

 

* * *

 

If the park didn’t have so many roller coasters, Kageyama probably wouldn’t have minded quite as much. He actually would have really enjoyed all of this. But, at the same time, it was really nice to see Hinata so happy. His face was red from the wind pressing on his face on the rides, and his hair was all over the place. Even in the surprise photos those roller coasters had, Hinata looked so happy. Kageyama wished he could say the same for himself.

“How come you didn’t scream on this one? I promise, if you scream while the coaster goes down, then it feels really good.”

Hinata’s hands made large motions of the imaginary coaster that made these obscene loops and drops. Kageyama made a face, but inside, he felt a little special.

“Shut up, dumbass. I don’t want to lose my voice.”

_Thank you for choosing me to go with you._

“Well, at least we’ll lose our voice together!”

 

* * *

 

Finally, they took a break. Hinata wanted to see the little headbands and hats that the store had, and Kageyama was more than willing to oblige. He watched as Hinata practically beamed as he picked out this and that. He finally went for a head band that had wings on it. The wings were black, and it reminded Kageyama of a baby chick. It made him smile a little.

“C’mon, wear something with me! We could take pictures. We have to make memories, or else we might forget about all of this!”

Kageyama was certain he couldn’t possibly forget Hinata’s smiling face. That was one face he could never see for years and still remember. Though, he hoped it would never have to come to that.

“Fine. Which one do you want me to wear?”

“This one! Look, it has wings like mine!”

They had to take the picture eight times. Hinata was laughing too much every time Kageyama smiled, and eventually, they finally got a photo that was decent. Despite all that, though, Hinata didn’t erase any of the photos.

“Memories don’t have to be perfect. Besides, I really like how your face looks when you smile.”

Kageyama wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be sarcastic, but he felt himself grin a little.

“I like it when you smile, too.”

 

* * *

 

When they ate lunch, Hinata laughed at Kageyama’s meal. Kageyama didn’t tell him why he packed something so simple, and Hinata didn’t tell him that he asked his mom to pack more so he could share with Kageyama.

They both ate to their hearts content, and on the next ride, Kageyama threw up. Hinata sat by him as he gained his strength.

Hinata thought he shouldn’t have forced to bring Kageyama along.

“Stop making that face, dumbass. We still have less than half of the rides left. Don’t you want to ride it all?”

“Yeah, but you don’t like coasters. I should have asked someone else.”

“Why, are you not having fun?”

“No, it’s not that. I feel like I bothered you.”

“…”

“Kageyama? Are you angry at me?”

The only thing Kageyama could think of was how dry Hinata’s lips were. They were chaffed by the wind, but it was nice.

It wasn’t perfect, but he was certain he would remember this. After all, memories don’t have to be perfect.

 

* * *

 

“You don’t have to, really! I can ride it all by myself.”

“I don’t want you to ride it by yourself! I want to ride with you!”

Kageyama felt hands push him away, and he nearly stumbled over the people behind him.

“I’m going to ride on this coaster with you!”

“But you’re afraid of coasters!”

“But you should never be alone!”

They rode this one together, and for the first time, Kageyama rose his hands in the air. He held onto Hinata’s hand as they dropped. Kageyama swears now that he felt as though he were flying

Hinata said he heard a high-pitched scream, and Kageyama swore he didn’t make a sound.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama watched as Hinata yawned. They had been here for the whole day, and it was time to go home. Kageyama lead them out of the park, making sure they had all of their belongings. He kept Hinata close, and Hinata nuzzled close. They rode the bus back home instead of walking, since it was hard for Hinata to walk again. His feet were really sore, and Kageyama didn’t think he was strong enough to carry him. So, they rode the bus, sitting in a seat together. He watched as Hinata dozed off. He carefully let Hinata lean on his shoulder, and soon, Hinata was snoring softly. He thought Hinata was beautiful like this, too.

After a long moment, he let his own head rest atop Hinata’s. He felt his face redden a little, and he felt hot. But, at the same time, he could feel his heart race. He could remember Hinata’s tired words after their very last ride.

_This was a really good date, right? Did you like it the best?_

He swallowed the lump in his throat, then shut his eyes.

_Yeah. But, we don’t have to go anywhere big like this. As long as I’m with you, I’ll be happy._

He felt asleep, and Hinata was the one who woke him up. Hinata looked really happy, and he wondered why. They stepped out of the bus, and just as they were going to go their parting ways, Hinata reached forward, holding onto Kageyama’s hand. He stared up, then went on his toes, urging for Kageyama to lean down.

“Did you know that you smile when you sleep?”

“No.”

“I want to see you smile again.”

“You’ll make fun of me.”

“Why would I make fun of the person I like?”

Hinata’s lips were dry, but Kageyama kissed them anyway. There was no such thing as an imperfect memory with Hinata. Every moment was worth remembering.

Hinata did laugh at him in the end, but Kageyama still couldn’t stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is wonderful! Sorry it's fluff suddenly after two angsty works! I'm trying to get back to that angsty place, but it's just taking way too long. I need the angst so bad.
> 
> Also, if there are any typoes, let me know so I can fix it as quickly as I can! Thank you for reading!


End file.
